Endless Magic
by Marcella Macnair
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS “...agora tinha a certeza que seu gêmeo não havia partido para sempre e de certa forma, aquele Fred havia escolhido o seu George.”


**Título:** Endless Magic.  
**Autora:** Marcella Franco (Macarena).  
**Classificação:** K  
**Personagens Principais:** Dominique Weasley & Fred Weasley.  
**Spoilers:** Não só do livro sete, como também das entrevistas da tia Jo para a Bloomsbury.  
**Disclaimer:** Os nomes e os cenários pertencem à Você-Sabe-Qual-Loura, mas as personalidades são de autoria da autora(!) dessa fanfic.

* * *

A Toca estava estranhamente calada naquela tarde. Arthur fazia companhia a Charles, Percy, Rony e Gina na sala, todos atentos a algum som que não aparecia. As crianças haviam ficado com Audrey e Hermione no Chalé das Conchas, para impedir que elas criassem um verdadeiro caos. Em um quarto novo no térreo, Bill segurava a mão de sua esposa, enquanto essa esperava pela segunda filha, e George esperava pelo seu primogênito, observando Angelina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de orgulho e preocupação. Molly auxiliava a parteira, com sua experiência de ter colocado sete filhos no mundo.

O patriarca dessa grande família não parava de limpar seus óculos na camisa e muitas vezes passou as mãos pelos poucos cabelos, demonstrando frustração. Charles e Rony tentavam se distrair jogando xadrez, mas suas peças demoravam eras para serem movidas, porque eles não conseguiam pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a vinda de mais dois sobrinhos. Percy andava de um lado para o outro, constantemente olhando para o relógio, como se esperasse o próprio filho. Gina nem piscava, tamanha a intensidade com que mirava a porta do quarto.

Então, depois de muito esforço das duas grávidas, um choro poderoso de um recém-nascido pode ser ouvido por toda a casa. Antes mesmo da criança completar um minuto na sua nova vida, uma outra vozinha estridente se uniu ao choro do bebê. Nasciam então Fred e Dominique, filhos de George e Bill, respectivamente.

O primeiro rosto que Fred viu depois de tanto chorar foi o da prima, quando olhou para o lado e focalizou olhos muito azuis e uns poucos fios de cabelo louros. Dominique, entretanto, parou de chorar mais tarde e o primeiro rosto que viu foi o de seu pai, bonito mesmo quando estava cheio de cicatrizes. Ela o observou por um longo tempo, mas só sorriu quando localizou o corpinho minúsculo de um outro bebê à sua direita, aquele que havia a acompanhado até mesmo na hora de nascer.

Três anos se passaram. Angelina visitava Fleur constantemente, e toda vez que ia embora, Fred chorava até ficar vermelho como o cabelo de sua prima Rose e não queria comer. As duas pequenas famílias resolveram se mudar provisoriamente para A Toca, onde as duas crianças poderiam passar a infância juntas, como era o desejo de ambas. Victorie, na época com dez anos, não gostou muito da mudança; tinha a ligeira impressão que todos os seus brinquedos não caberiam no seu novo quarto. Estava certa. Chorou, gritou e ameaçou ir com a tia Gabrielle para a França viver com os avós maternos, mas não adiantou muito. Bill a convenceu a continuar n'A Toca com os pais.

Entretanto, essa não era a parte mais difícil. Angelina teve uma outra filha depois de Fred e Fleur estava grávida. O que significa que as mães não podiam ficar de olho nos dois o tempo todo, e os pais estavam trabalhando até tarde. A vó Molly estava muito ocupada com a arrumação da casa e o vô Arthur era facilmente distraído. Aliás, tanto Fred quanto Dominique demonstravam muito cedo o gene da travessura.

Em um dia quente de primavera, Arthur resolveu tomar conta de seus netos no quintal. Levou uma cadeira para fora e pôs-se a ler o jornal, contando que as duas pestinhas fossem se comportar desta vez. A brisa leve e a sombra convidativa de um carvalho lhe proporcionava uma sensação tão boa e sonolenta que era impossível manter os olhos abertos. Então ele cochilou.

Em dez minutos, as duas crianças já estavam à caça de gnomos no jardim, brincando com borboletas e tentando alcançar as frutas que estavam nascendo nas macieiras e laranjeiras do pomar. Incrivelmente, eles tinham certeza que estavam fazendo muito errado, por isso mantiveram silêncio o tempo todo.

Dominique choramingou, olhando uma maçã maravilhosamente redonda e vermelha no topo da árvore. Fred queria pegá-la para a prima e fez o que lhe pareceu certo: esticou a mãozinha o mais alto que pôde - ainda não sendo suficiente -, depois o pequeno braço e então o resto do corpo, ficando em pé. Mas não parou por aí e Dominique pareceu entender o que o primo queria fazer, levantando-se também.

Arthur estremeceu na cadeira e abriu os olhos. Seus óculos haviam escorregados para o colo, de modo que ele ficou na dúvida se estava realmente vendo aquela cena. Tinha que estar enganado. Chamou por Molly, que estava recolhendo as roupas e quase as deixou cair quando presenciou o que seu marido também observava, com os óculos agora repostos o rosto. Fred - o pequeno e fofo filho de George - se erguera do solo e também sua prima Dominique - tão miudinha e bonita -, voando até o alto da macieira de mãos dadas. O menino pegou a maçã e entregou para a prima, retornando os dois levemente para o chão. Naquela noite primaveril, um grande jantar aconteceu nos jardins d'A Toca, para comemorar o primeiro sinal de magia de Minnie e Freddie.

Daquele dia em diante, toda a família Weasley soube que aqueles dois seriam inseparáveis e melhores amigos. George olhou para o filho com orgulho; agora tinha a certeza que seu gêmeo não havia partido para sempre e de certa forma, aquele Fred havia escolhido o seu George.

* * *

**Uma shortfic feita há algum tempo, mas que só agora eu resolvi postar, enquanto não tinha criatividade para as outras fanfics que estão incompletas. É sobre a nova geração, algo que fiz para homenagear meu querido Fred Weasley I, meu eterno Frediquinho. Fred, amor, já que a tia Rowling te matou, vou ressuscitar você atrás do seu sobrinho, ok, cats? xD**


End file.
